Historias de Ninfomanas y Vampiros
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Las vidas pervertidas de Amelia y Maryam cambiaran...cuando se encuentren con un par de vampiros jodidamente buenos que les hacen conocer el verdadero placer. AU OCxDamon OCxJasper HARD LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**-*Historias de ninfomanas y vampiros*-**_

_By_

_Erotic Sensei_

_Arlise-Mayaya_

_**Disclaimers: los personajes aquí mencionados no nos pertenecen ni a Lolo (Arlise-Mayaya) ni a mi (Erotic sensei), por que si así fuera, ella y yo seriamos mas pervertidas de lo que ya somos en la actualidad xD, los personajes pertenecen o a L. J Smith o Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier parecido con la realidad entre Amelia y Maryam son PURITA VERDAD, somos nosotras ^w^.**_

_**WARNING **_

_**CONTIENE DEMASIADO LEMON EXPLICITO, PALABRAS ALTISONANTES Y PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS, ASÍ COMO MENCIÓN DE MASTURBACIÓN Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO, FAVOR DE NO LEERLA SI SABES QUE TE DARÁ ASCO, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DISEÑADA ESPECIALMENTE PARA PERSONAS DEMASIADO PERVERTIDAS.**_

**Gracias por leernos =D**

_**-*1*-**_

_Sus colmillos emergieron lentamente, ella estiro el cuello con un gemido, sentía su enorme miembro rozar su entrada, ella se apresuro a rodearle la cintura con sus piernas, un gruñido emergió de la garganta de El y se apresuro a penetrarla, logrando que gritara su nombre por lo alto, las penetraciones se hicieron mas rápidas, Ella creía que no podía haber mas placer que el que aquel hombre le proporsionaba…hasta que sus colmillos penetraron la sensible piel de su cuello._

_Tuvo un momento de dolor, pero en cuanto comenzó a succionar la sangre, su vista se nulo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron en una sensación placentera, su respiración se agito mezclando gemidos con palabras inteligibles; sentía aquel miembro entrar y salir sin parar, sentía sus labios succionando con fuerza y sus manos arañando y estrujando sus senos._

_Lo sentía cerca, muy cerca, sus paredes comenzaban a presionarse contra el miembro de El, este alzo la cabeza y la beso, haciendo que ella tentara el sabor de su sangre…ya casi llegaba…_

-Amelia, Vamos a llegar tarde! -la voz de su compañera la saco de su sueño de golpe- ya deja de orgasmear(*) y levántate.

Como odiaba a Maryam!

X

X

X

La lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra el mustang de Amelia, Maryam podía distinguir la furia y el placer en sus ojos marrones, fijos en el frente.

- Mi vida, parece que te hace falta una buena cogida… -le dijo ella, rizándose una pestaña -te conseguirás la primera cogida del semestre?

-quizá… -dijo ella y de pronto se metió un zape en la frente -olvide mis puerquitos! -Amelia hizo un pucherito.

-cuando aprenderás que marranitos diciendo _oink! _en un boxer no es sexy? -le dijo ella, revisando el estado de sus pestañas -a un hombre se le levanta mas cuando pueden decir que ropa interior traes ya que se marca en tu ropa o se sale levemente, por ejemplo yo, así fue como me conseguí a Jacob en la escuela, ese pantalón no dejaba nada a la imaginación -añadió, estirando el hilo adornado con un pequeño moño de su tanga.

-eso es por que tu eres adicta a Victoria's Secret -le dijo sacándole la lengua -lo que necesitas es una buena copa C, D o DD y un trasero de brasilena…bueno el trasero ya lo tienes pero eres una B -se burlo.

Maryam le dirigió una mirada asesina y Amelia se rió profundamente, al cabo de un rato las dos terminaron riendo hasta el punto de casi hacerse pipi.

En cuanto ingreso el mustang al estacionamiento de la universidad, todas las miradas se posaron en el, gracias a dios que ambas podían tener un poco mas de dinero gracias a sus libros ya publicados y hechos casi un best seller.

X

X

X

El se bajo de su auto, levantando el cuello de la chaqueta se dispuso a entrar a la escuela, pero hubo algo que lo hizo desviar la mirada, un par de muchachas estaban empinadas en la cajuela de su mustang, sacando sus cosas y lo que le llamo mucho mas la atención e hoz que sintiera un poco de tensión en sus pantalones; era un perfecto trasero en forma de corazón, cubierto por un mini short de color blanco en el que se le marcaba una tanguita y Damon se moría por investigar de que color era.

Sintió algo que le rozaba los labios y de inmediato la sed le golpeo la garganta, pero no por la necesidad de sangre, si no por el deseo de poseer un cuerpo tan perfecto como el que estaba viendo.

Decidió alejarse de ahí por el miedo de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Elena de no volver a tomar sangre humana o acostarse con cualquier mujer o siquiera morderlas.

Así que a paso rápido se alejo de aquel perfecto y apetecible trasero, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en como seria lo demás de su cuerpo, era Damon Salvatore y el siempre cumplía una promesa.

X

X

X

-Ya me vas a contar tu sueño pervertido, pervertida? -le pregunto Maryam a Amelia al tiempo en que se dirigían al edificio con un repiqueteo de tacones y contoneo de caderas.

-creo que ya sabes de lo que trato…aunque no me dejaste terminar -Maryam soltó una risita -pero lo mas interesante es que…fue un vampiro! -exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara y dando pequeños saltitos, escucho una risa profunda, volteo a todos lados y se encogió de hombros -Oh Maryam! Como quisiera que fuera de verdad, era perfecto…casi como Jackson Rathbone(*)

-ya, ya…pero Jackson Rathbone no EXISTE -le dijo ella.

-lo se… conio…deberia -gimió, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo de golpe las miradas de todos.

-para que orgasmearte con un hombre que no existe y masturbarte leyendo historias de el, si puedes tener un verdadero pene entre tus piernas? -razono ella, mirando con interés a su alrededor.

-oye…ya se me hizo raro esto, mujer… -menciono Amelia, encogiéndose un poco ante la fijeza de las miradas.

-tu relajate…esto puede ser bueno para las dos…esto solo significa que nos encuentras sumamente atractivas.

Maryam y Amelia soltaron una risita de maldad, Amelia sonrió un poco de lado en su mejor interpretación de una sonrisa seductora, por otra parte, Maryam se hecho el pelo hacia atrás y su andar se volvió mas elegante y llamativo.

A su lado las cabezas se giraban, los hombres miraban boquiabiertos, las mujeres las veían con celos y se tocaban para comprobar que no estaban tan buenas. Pero una mirada se clavo mas en Amelia, una mirada que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Una mirada color ámbar.

_**Chacachacaan!**_

_**Que les parece? Demasiado pervertida para su gusto? Bueno y eso que solo es el principio, no quieren saber como están los demás capítulos *risa malvada* bueno la verdad es que estábamos en orientación Lolo (Arlise-Mayaya) y yo (ero sensei, ya me conocen) y empezamos a platicar de esto y de lo otro y de repente PUM la idea se presento, todo esto son nuestras mas profundas fantasías, mezcladas con algo de ilusión, mejorando nuestras apariencias y cosas por el estilo, pero Amelia y Maryam son nadie mas que nosotras (si así estamos de locas) bueno ya es mucho blah blah blah y no veo ningun review (Lolo-. Como va a haber review si no te callas y ni siquiera las has subido aun mientras escribes. Mariam-. Oh bueno pues déjame! TwT) **_

_**Bueno piquen el botoncito de aquí abajito y las dos seremos MUY FELICES**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Maryanna (mi otro nombre para facilitar las cosas) y Lolo (o Lorena) **_

_**Pícale ahí abajo!**_

_**(*) orgasmear= excitarte, gemir, cosas por el estilo, solo existe en nuestro vocabulario**_

_**(*) en realidad, como Jasper es el que será el verdadero, pusimos a Jackson Rathbone…bueno espero que le entiendan, por que yo no xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***-Historias de Ninfomanas y Vampiros-***_

_**WARNING-.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UNA ESCENA PEQUEÑA DE LEMON, APARTE DE PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS, PALABRAS ALTISONANTES Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO, LO LEES BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, NADIE TE ESTA OBLIGANDO A NADA.**_

El estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en dos chicas, pero de pronto su mirada se clavo mas en una chica medio pelirroja, sus ojos ámbar acariciaron levemente todo el cuerpo de la chica, primero vio sus señor, era grandes y firmes, al menos una buena copa C o tal vez casi D; sus piernas eran largas y sedusibles, su trasero era grande, no tanto como el de su compañera, pero para el era perfecto, además sus bellos jeans pegados enmarcaron su trasero en forma de corazón dejando ver un poco marcado por la copa, unos mini boxers, Jasper se sintió frustrado, seria mejor verla en tanga. Luego paso a su cara, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón y eran algo rasgados, sus labios eran rosa pastel muy carnoso, tanto que en verdad deseo besarlos, su cabello estaba debajo de sus hombros con un perfecto color vino que lo incitaba a querer tirarsela y al mismo tiempo beber su sangre con desesperación.

Pero de pronto recordó a Alice, su Alice, recordó la promesa que le había hecho cuando se unió a los Vulturis, el le prometió no mirar a ninguna chica como la miro a ella, prometió no tirarse a nadie mas y también recordó la promesa que le había hecho mucho antes de no beber sangre humana de nuevo; pero ella, esa chica incitaba todos sus deseos prohibidos, unos que tal vez estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.

X

X

X

Maryam sintió una mirada terrorífica, busco para ver quien la miraba pero solo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos ámbar mirando a Amelia.

-Un chico te mira -dijo Maryam, caminando con suma elegancia.

-Por Dios! Quien no nos mira? Estamos bien buenas -le respondió. Maryam ignoro al chico y siguió buscando la mirada que la asechaba hasta que se encontró con unos ojos gris claro que resplandecían como la luna contra su negra vestimenta que asemejaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Y el que se la miraba era tan sexy, misterioso, guapo y tan tentados que le dieron ganas de que se la cogiera ahí mismo. Queria a ese hombre entre sus piernas, tanto que comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en…no, ahora tenia a Jacob y la satisfacía lo suficiente, además estaba tan bueno y tenia un miembro tan enorme que se excitaba con solo pensarlo.

El chico se acerco lentamente a ella, sin quitar su sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy y tentadora.

-Hola -dijo lentamente con una voz tan aterciopelada y sexy que Maryam comenzó a pensar como seria ese miembro entrando en ella y esa voz profunda gimiendo su nombre.

-Hola -respondió tímidamente Amelia, pero ella ignoro por completo, solo miraba a Maryam de arriba abajo.

-le decía a tu amiga -dijo sarcásticamente a Amelia sin que la sensualidad del chico se desvaneciera.

Maryam respiro hondo y con mucha sensualidad como para impresionarlo le contesto con un seco "Hola".

-como te llamas?

-Maryam… -le respondió sin darle mucha importancia ya que su mente estaba mas ocupada imaginándoselo desnudo.

-no quieres saber mi nombre?

-me da igual -dijo provocándolo cada vez mas.

-Soy Damon…Salvatore.

_Damon Salvatore… _pensó, deleitándose con su nombre, al menos sabia que nombre gritaría cuando estuviera masturbándose.

-entonces, quieres salir un día conmigo? -dijo sensualmente, Maryam no podía apartar la mirada de Damon, había algo en sus ojos, algo que la hacia querer decir que si, algo que la hacia quererle quitar la ropa y sentirlo dentro muy dentro de ella.

-No puede, esta ocupada -dijo una voz hosca detrás de ella. Ella giro y miro a Jacob, con la quijada tensa.

-Creo que mejor me voy -se despidió Amelia, prácticamente huyendo de ahí antes de que armara el pleito.

-Jake! -exclamo Maryam, despegándose de los ojos de Damon.

-Creo que eso lo decide ella -dijo tranquilamente Damon

-de acuerdo, que decides Maryam? -la miro exigente. Ella sabia que responder, tenia que quedarse con su novio Jacob, pero Damon era tan sensual y lo tenia que admitir, Damon era mil veces mas sexy que Jake, era como comparar una estrella con el universo -y bien? -la apresuro Jacob.

Ella miro a los ojos a su novio y respondió lo impensable.

-es verdad, estoy muy ocupada -le respondió fríamente.

-estupido perro -murmuro Damon y se fue.

-Igualmente, sanguijuela -le respondió.

-que es eso de perro y sanguijuela? -pregunto confundida.

-No importa -le respondió, ladeo la cabeza y la beso sofocando las preguntas de Maryam, las manos de Jake pasaron de su cintura hasta su trasero, sus manos lo tomaron con firmeza, ella tenia sus manos entrelazadas en su cabello que era lo suficientemente largo para aferrarse de el.

Se separaron un poco para respirar y Jake comenzó a besarle el cuello, Maryam deseo que la mordiera, claro que era algo que el encontraba muy poco grato, ella le mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurro -vamos a un lugar mas privado.

-perderás tu primer clase -le dijo tiernamente, mientras ella lo jalaba a un armario de escobas.

-Sexo o clase… creo que elegiré el sexo, por razones obvias -le dijo sonriendo con picardía.

El la tomo fuertemente con un gemido salvaje y su boca se dirigió a su cuello, mientras ella le desabotonaba velozmente la camisa para poderle besar el pecho apasionadamente, acompañada de ligeras mordidas, haciéndolo gemir, por lo tanto el succionaba con avidez su oreja, haciendo que Maryam empezara a gemir levemente y buscara con desesperación la cremallera de su pantalón, el como respuesta le quito la blusa que tenia.

Ella lo desnudo por completo dejando ver su enorme miembro erecto de veintitrés centímetros, solo para ella, ella aun con el sostén y la tanga puesta que hacían perfecta combinación se inclino y puso su enorme miembro en su boca, mamandosela cada vez mas rápido, el comenzó a gemir, luchando por contenerse..

Ella estaba sumamente concentrada en darle el máximo placer a su pareja, pero de pronto el rostro de Damon apareció en su mente, se imaginó que pasaría si el que estaba ahí con ella era Damon, que ese miembro que estaba chupando era el de el.

Se separo de el un poco exaltada y se incorporo, miro su cara, ya no tenia tantas ganas pero estaba tan húmeda que con un gemido busco su boca, deleitándose por el cuerpo de Jacob, un gruñido emergió de la garganta de el y le arranco el sostén y la tanga de un tiron. Ella entrelazo su cuerpo al de el, tomándolo por el cabello con fuerza mientras el comenzó a penetrarla, haciéndola querer gritar.

-D…-alcanzo a pronunciar, pero al darse cuenta que gritaría el nombre equivocado se quedo callada.

el Al parecer no se dio cuenta pues siguió penetrándola rápidamente.

Ella solo gimió, gimió cada vez mas por el enorme placer que le proporcionaba ese hombre, el la beso cada vez con mas desesperación, como si temiera perderla, a Maryam no le importo mucho por que este era el mejor sexo de el pasaron a sus senos, estrujándolos con rudeza, el placer estaba llegando al limite, al vaivén de caderas aumentaba de ritmo.

-Jake! -comenzó a gritar, la piel de el estaba hirviendo y ella comenzaba a sudar de mas.

De pronto el peso de el se le fue encima, tirandola, el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande para el enorme de Jacob, así que cambiaron de posición, terminaron sentados, primero el la hizo sentir mas placer penetrándola mas fuerte y mas hondo ante el ángulo en el que estaban, ella tenia las piernas alrededor de su cintura y el con las manos en su trasero la acercaba mas, ella lo besaba en la comisura de los labios, bajando cada vez mas, hasta llegar a sus hombros, sus brazos se deleitaron con la amplia espalda de el mientras gemía mas, al grado de sacarle lagrimas.

Las penetraciones eran aun mas rápidas hasta que…

-Jake! -grito, el orgasmo por fin había llegado.

Caso cuatro horas después de mucho placer y múltiples orgasmos por fin salieron de ese armario, era un milagro que el conserje no hubiera necesitado otra escoba, o que hubieran escuchando sus gemidos y gritos.

Maryam salio arreglándose el cabello con los dedos.

-creo que te perdiste mas de una clase conmigo -dijo Jacob engreídamente.

-cierra la boca, me debes un conjunto de encaje, solo sobrevivió mi tanga y eso que la tuve que agarrar con un seguro. Era de mis favoritos -se quejo.

-tengo que admitir que tu ropa interior fue lo que me atrajo a ti, pero, de que sirve un conjunto así si no puedo arrancarlo?

Maryam le lanzo una mirada asesina, abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo, el tenia razón.

-Maryam! -grito Amelia, que corrió para alcanzarla -vaya te tardaste horas y te perdiste todas las presentaciones de los profesores. Espero que haya sido una buena cogida. -Jacob se atraganto y Maryam solo se rió.

-Mejor me voy -dijo Jacob con una sonrisa picara, le dio un apasionado y sensual beso y se fe.

-Maryam…?

-Dime?

-No traes bra? -dijo picándole los senos -están aguaditas.

-Ya! No toques -exclamo tirandole un manotazo y protegiéndole los senos.

X

X

X

Damon iba caminando aun molesto. Que tenia aquella chica de especial? La respuesta era obvia, ella no era nada especial, era ordinaria, demasiado común, solo otra chica extremadamente sexy en la universidad. Pero si ella no tenia nada de especial, por que queria con tanta desesperación tenerla en sus brazos? Queria poseer ese perfecto cuerpo, ese trasero enorme, la queria a su lado, queria estar con ella.

Luego escucho su voz, su sensual y nítida voz, junto con el la de la otra chica. Se peleaban por algo, solo podía oír la risa de la otra chica y unos quejidos de Maryam, parecía que era algo de sus senos.

Llego al lugar donde estaban paradas.

-Ves, Amelia, por tu culpa se cayo mi rimel -ella se agacho para tomarlo, dejando ver sus senos sin sostén.

_Puta Madre! _pensó Damon, lo ultimo que queria era ver ese sexy cuerpo así en esos momentos.

-Maryam, estas enseñando todo, levántate! -dijo Amelia.

Maryam se levanto velozmente y Damon aun seguía viéndola embobadamente, aun de pie, sus pezones se notaban en la blusa de tirantes blanca.

_maldita suerte que tiene ese perro. _pensó celoso, en verdad queria a ese cuerpo y aun que matara al perro en el camino Maryam seria suya, lo juraba.

_**Hola pz…esta historia se nos ocurrió a Maryanna y a mi. Bueno mas a ella que a mi xD. Pz espero k les guste, dejen muchos review para k siga escribiendo mas capitulos. Este capitulo yo lo escribí, se k mi lemon n es tan fuerte como el de Maryanna, pero me esforzare.**_

_**Gracias por leer este fic, y lean los fics de Maryanna k son geniales! (especialmente el de Animal Nocturno) xD**_

_**Por favor, nose burlen de las tonterías de Amelia -.-*.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Arlise-Mayaya**_

_**NO AL PLAGIO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~*3*~**_

_**Disclaimers-. Ni Jasper ni Damon nos pertenecen, ya que de ser así, no asistiríamos a clases por estar ocupadas teniéndolos entre nuestras piernas xD**_

_**WARNING-. Es el mismo de siempre, contiene LEMON, palabras altisonantes, mención de masturbación y cosas por el estilo…bueno…ya lo saben…deben de aguantarlo, por que si no ,no estarían aquí.**_

Caminaba hecho chispas por el pasillo vacío de la escuela, sabia que debía volver a la clase, pero aquel aumento de hormonas lo habían hecho excitarse y lo que era peor, sus ojos se habían puesto oscuros y una erección se había hecho presente, eso era lo malo de poder manipular los sentimientos.

Salio al patio e inspiro una gran cantidad de aire y casi se va de espaldas cuando lo hizo.

Había otro vampiro.

Algo extrañado comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores, pero no había nadie ahí, y aparte, no era ningún Cullen o alguien que conociera.

-valla vaya… -escucho una voz en su cabeza -y pensar que era el único por aquí -Jasper frunció el entrecejo, ese tenia que ser el otro -tu mente es tan diferente…

-quien eres? -le pregunto a la voz.

-el mas fuerte debe decir primer su nombre, entonces, soy Damon…

-Que estas haciendo aquí? Muéstrate! -le ordeno.

-Estoy justo aquí -dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas. El se giro y se sorprendió al ver a un joven un poco mas alto que el, vestido totalmente de negro.

-Interesante…-dijo Damon, dando vueltas alrededor de Jasper -tu quien eres?

-Jasper…Ha…Cu…Jasper Withlock -tartamudeo, sin quitar sus ojos ambarinos de los grises de el. Y eso era lo que le extrañaba.

-Jasper Withlock -repitió el, frunciendo los labios -planeas una masacre? Que haces tu aquí en Fell's Church?

-Huyo… -dijo el como toda respuesta.

-huir? Vaya, algún pleito con un vampiro? -dijo el, dejando de caminar alrededor de Jasper.

-no con uno, con los Vulturis, mi…ex novia…esposa…amante…lo que sea -dijo e hizo un ademán -ah y con todo un aquelarre completo. -dijo el, sintiendo como loa herida se abría de nuevo -repito, tu que haces aquí? Pareces diferente de mi…

Damon se tumbo en la hierba y se rasco distraídamente la nuca.

-esto es raro, lo primero que debimos hacer fue pelear por el territorio y quiza tomarnos varios litros de sangre del apetitoso cuello de una muchacha -fingió un escalofrío y se toco con la punta de la lengua el filo de sus colmillos -delicioso…solo que entonces rompería con mi promesa. -frunció la nariz.

_otro con promesas_ pensó Jasper y soltó una risita y de nuevo sintió una horda de placer que lo hizo estremecerse.

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó y poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus clases. Damon giro la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

-Huele a perro… -dijo arrugando la nariz ante el desagradable olor.

-Perro, perro o "perro"? -pregunto Jasper, buscando alguna piel oscura.

-Pero los hombres lobo no huelen a remojado con pétalos de flores -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo -ah! Jodido sol -exclamo cuando el astro salio detrás de una nube, limitando su campo de visión, una ligera brisa alboroto sus cabello y cuando giro la cabeza para acomodárselo se dio cuenta que su compañero ya no estaba.

-vaya tipo -bufo y con la agilidad de un gato se levanto, solo que al hacerlo choco contra su presa.

-cuidado estupido! -le grito Maryam desde el suelo y con todo regado a su alrededor -bah…y para acabarla de fregar…tenia que ser este tipo… -pensó en voz alta.

El se alejo instintivamente al darse cuenta que el olor a perro remojado era de ella. Entonces aquel estupido chucho si había logrado llenarla de su olor, y quizá de algo mas.

-lo siento -le dijo, intentando no acercarse demasiado.

-No importa, ya me acostumbre -dijo ella, recogiendo todo y dándole una agradable vista de su trasero, el carraspeo y se inclino para recoger una bolsita color rosa, solo que lo hizo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Sus manos rozaron y sus miradas se encontraron, un rubor rojizo fue tiñendo el rostro de Maryam.

-esto es tuyo -le dijo Damon, tendiéndole la bolsita, ella la tomo, agachando la mirada y el se rió levemente, ya que escucho como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Sus miradas jamás se separaron, ella respiraba con la boca algo entreabierta y jadeaba, sucumbiendo lentamente ante el poder de sus ojos.

-quieres besarme -le susurro tomándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Maryam rozo sus labios y Damon exhalo, sintió su aliento con un ligero olor a menta y el agradable aroma de su piel, el se debatía entre besarla y no besarla, pero había hecho la promesa de que seria suya -besame…ahora.

Puso una mano en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia el, uniendo sus labios en un sincronizado movimiento, al primer contacto Damon dejo escapar un gemido y su mano se apretó mas contra su cintura, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse tan perfectamente que sintió como la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse por la falta de aire. Damon paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, haciéndola suspirar, de inmediato sus lenguas se buscaron, comenzando una danza lenta pero llena de pasión.

Las manos de Maryam le rodearon el cuello y quedaron unidos en un abrazo que deseaba ser profundizado cada vez mas. Ella sintió sus piernas temblar, su sexo humedecerse y su respiración agitarse, por lo que primero comenzó con un beso lento, se transformo en uno pasional y agresivo, sintió que Damon la jalaba hacia una banca que había cerca, sin despegarse ella logro sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, sin saber que hacia, ya que su mente estaba todavía puesta en Jacob, pero cuando el mordió su labio, mando al carajo todo.

-espera…espera… -le dijo Damon, separándola, ambo respiraban rápidamente Maryam podía sentir algo duro entre sus piernas -no…mejor no esperes -susurro contra sus labios cuando ella guió una de sus manos hacia sus pechos sin sostén.

Se cercioro de que casi no hubiese gente a su alrededor, mientras Maryam besaba su cuello y lo mordía levemente.

-así que te crees vampiro, huh? -le dijo Damon, metiendo mano dentro de su blusa y pellizcando sus pezones. -luego te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero vampiro…

-no hables…besame… -le dijo ella, tomándolo del pelo con algo de rudeza y con una sonrisa cínica obedeció, poniendo sus manos en su apetecible trasero, haciéndola empezar con los movimientos insinuantes de cadera.

Damon escuchaba las risas lejanas que solo podía escuchar el, pero le valía un soberano cacahuate, deseaba a esa chica, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría a volverlo tan loco, sus labios lo hacían estremecerse, sus movimientos delicados lo hacían querer penetrarla en esos mismos instantes y su figura llevaba justo a la gloria.

Sus besos pasaron a la delicada parte de su cuello y clavícula, sus manos hurgaron en su intimidad y los suaves gemidos de Maryam se hicieron presentes en su oído.

Su sexo estaba demasiado húmedo cuando el comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y pasaba un dedo por su entrada, pero sin llegar a penetrarla, torturándola a cada caricia.

-más… -gimió ella, buscando con desesperación liberar la erección dolorosa de Damon.

-es que aquí no… -sostuvo la respiración cuando su pequeña mano se introdujo en su pantalón, comenzando a frotar su ya demasiado duro miembro -no se puede…sostente. -le dijo y ella le echo los brazos al cuello, de inmediato la levanto y la tubo detrás de la banca, para ocultarse siquiera poco de las miradas voyeuristas.

Trazo un camino de besos, ajando por su pecho, besando el vientre plano de ella; desabrocho su short y se lo quito con sumo cuidado, apartando su tanga remendada, para darle una mejor vista de su intimidad.

-Santo…Clos… -exclamo cuando logro admirar su conio perfectamente depilado, blanco, húmedo y dispuesto solo para el.

Maryam gimió un poco mas fuerte cando la lengua experta de el acaricio toda la extensión de su sexo, acercándola cada vez mas a lo que anhelaba con todo su ser llegar.

-gime mi nombre…vamos yo se que quieres… -le dijo el, abriendo mas sus piernas e introduciendo tres dedos de un solo golpe, los cuales entraron fácilmente dado lo húmeda que estaba -demonios… -mascullo cuando se dio cuenta que había metido la mano equivocada, y junto con su dedo anular había entrado su anillo(*) aunque se quedo sorprendido que aun así no la había lastimado mucho, ya que seguía gimiendo alto.

Empezó a bombear los dedos, alternándolos con ligeras caricias en su clítoris, haciendo que tuviera ligeros espasmos y se mordiera el labio tan fuertemente al punto de hacerlo sangrar.

-oh…Damon…Damon -gimió ella, encajándole las unas en su espalda.

Solo duro unos segundos con las caricias ya que sintió como su paredes comenzaban a apretarse contra sus dedos, por lo que aumento la velocidad hasta que con un sonoro gemido se vino, empapando la mano de Damon con los jugos que emanaron de su interior.

-Ugh…Dios…Damon… -suspiró ella, temblando ligeramente.

-y esto no es todo aun… -le dijo el, tomando su blanca mano y guiando una mano hasta su pantalón.

Ella formulo una sonrisita y se apresuro a bajarle los pantalones, liberando aquel miembro que tanto deseaba tenerlo dentro.

-ya no hay tiempo… -le dijo el, fumándose sobre ella y besándola de nuevo en los labios y con un fluido movimiento cambiaron de posiciones.

Damon la tomo por la cintura y la penetro, ella gimió y se mordió el labio, comenzando a saltar sobre el para iniciar con un rápido mete saca, ayudada por el. Solo que a Damon no le gusto mucho esta posición por lo que se incorporo y la giro, ella prenso sus piernas en la cintura de el, haciendo las penetraciones un poco mas profundas.

Mordisqueaba su oído y Maryam jadeaba en su cuello, sus colmillos comenzaron a emerger, deseando morderla, deseando al fin poder probar la calidez de su sangre.

-JÓVENES! -grito una voz y Damon lucho por controlarse -VENGAN CONMIGO AHORA MISMO

Damon soltó una risita y beso ligeramente a Maryam, ella se llevo una mano al rostro, algo confundida miro a Damon con el entrecejo fruncido.

-que…? -dijo ella, incorporándose y observando con interés como Damon metía su enorme pene dentó de los pantalones y acomodaba su camiseta.

-Mírame… -le dijo el, buscando sus ojos -vendrás conmigo y me dejaras resolver esto a mi.

-Rápido… -los apuro el señor que los había descubierto, debía ser algún prefecto o algo así.

-Demonios… -mascullo Damon, cuando los dos comenzaron a vestirse, desgraciadamente su erección aun no desaparecía y se notaba claramente.

Maryam parecía algo asustada cuando Damon tomo por la cintura y avanzaron hacia el, hacia lo que parecía ser un terrible castigo.

El perfecto iba que echo chispas, vaya…solo fue sexo, que tiene de malo? Que el acaso nunca lo ha hecho? pensó Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-…y claro como las hormonas superan a su cerebro…en el primer día de clases… -mascullaba el, los dirigió a una oficina donde con unas miradas les indico sentarse.

-sus nombres? -les pregunto el prefecto, tomando el teléfono y una liberta -ellos se miraron y soltaron una risita, se sentían en secundaria

-Damon Salvatore -dijo el tranquilamente -pero escuché, no creo que esto sea necesario…ya que nosotros… -se inclino un poco hacia adelante y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los cenudos del prefecto -nosotros no hicimos nada…usted nos encontró solamente platicando en esa banca. Y, ya nos podemos ir.

El prefecto parpadeo y su ceno se relajo, los miro y sonrío.

-puedo ayudarlos? -les pregunto y Maryam paso la mirada del prefecto a Damon con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

-No, ya nos íbamos… -dijo el, sonriendo abiertamente y poniéndose de pie, jalo a Maryam de una mano y salieron de la oficina.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Damon prorrumpió a carcajadas.

-como…como hiciste eso? -le pregunto ella.

-eso quizá lo sepas luego…-le dijo, controlándose -ahora, será mejor que te vayas, nos veremos luego -se acercó a ella y le dio un beso clásico en el, un beso que las hacia querer otro pero el desaparecía y nunca sabían de ese dios que las llevo a la locura.

Solo que no contaba que cuando sus labios se separaron y Damon rompió la hipnosis, ella se desvaneció, solo que el no la alcanzo y dio contra el piso con fuerza.

-Cuervos… -exclamo y se arrodillo -genial… -mascullo, tomándola en brazos con un resoplido -no contaba con esto…y ahora?

X

X

X

-maldita sea… -mascullaba Amelia, buscando a su amiga por todos lados pasillos vacíos de la escuela, sus clases habían terminado hacia una hora y Maryam no se había aparecido en el punto de reunión. -Maryam? No puede ser que Jake allá regresado o si?

Venia perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su nariz percibió un aroma delicioso, giro la vista disimuladamente y se le fue el aire al ver a un joven unos años mayor que el, su piel era pálida, su cabello rubio le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello y caía en suaves ondas, y sus ojos…por Dios…sus ojos eran de un color imposible, un color ámbar tan bello que solo poda existir en un ser como el.

-disculpa… le dijo quedamente, acercándose a el -has visto a una chica, con cabello largo y negro, ojos café muy, muy claros, am, pálida sin b…olvida eso, esta vestida de blanco? -le dijo y Jasper se le quedo viendo algo extrañado, Amelia no quito la vista a pesar que la de el era un poco atemorizante.

-No, no la he visto -le respondió el, aguantando la respiración, esa era la chica que había captado su atención, es que acaso no podía tener mas suerte? -quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-en serio? Genial, vamos -dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente -no muchos hubieran hecho eso, por cierto, que padres pupilentes traes -le dijo haciendo una sena con los pulgares, Jasper no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-por que se te perdió tu amiga? -le pregunto, caminando atrás de ella, evitando dirigir la mirada a su trasero.

-no se me perdió, ella desapareció -le dijo -se supone que nos veríamos en los patios, pero salí y ya no estaba.

-la buscaste en la biblioteca, cafetería…? -le dijo, buscando un olor diferente al de ya, pero eso ocasionaba que su sangre se le hiciera mas apetecible -baño…? A las mujeres le encanta el baño.

-cierto! -le dijo ella, dándose un leve golpe en la frente -conio! Donde esta el baño?

-por aquí… -le respondió, arriesgándose a tomarla por la cintura y guiarla por un pasillo a su izquierda.

-Maryam… -la llamaba quedamente, mientras mordía sus unas.

Escucharon unos pasos entrecortados y un largo resoplido y por una esquina aprecio Damon, cargando a Maryam, la cual se veía bastante pálida.

-AAA! -grito Amelia, asustándolos a los dos, haciendo que por poco Damon la soltara -maldita sea con sus ataques! -corrió hacia Damon -cuanto lleva así? Donde la encontraste? Por Dios… quien rayos eres? Maryam!

Damon miraba extrañado a Amelia, la cual se agarraba la cabeza y daba saltos por todos lados sin dejar de parlotear.

-creo que no solucionaremos eso si te cunde el pánico -le dijo Jasper, tomando a Amelia por los hombros, mientras ella jadeaba ruidosamente -relájate -le susurro en el oído y Amelia suspiro -ahora que es lo que le pasa a tu amiga?

-baja presión… -le dijo y Damon se arrodillo y la puso en el suelo -o quizá le dieron taquicardias, no se puede acelera incluso se puede morir.

De haber sido humano, Damon estaba seguro que se hubiera sonrojado, genial, en su mente te cargaría otro crimen en su mente y ni siquiera había probado de su sangre, puta madre.

Jasper se arrodillo junto a ella y le tomo el pulso y suspiro algo aliviado y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Damon, el cual solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente, era evidente

Que el sabia que tenia algo que ver con ese desmayo.

-Iré a comprar una soda -les dijo Amelia y desapareció rápidamente.

-que curioso… -dijo Jasper -percibí un enorme aumento de…exitacion y tu olor mezclado con eso.

-simplemente ella o se pudo resistir a mi -dijo el, despatarrándose a su lado -claro que no contaba que cuando retire el poder su presión bajara.

Maryam aspiro aire como si se estuviese ahogando y lentamente abrió los ojos y observo algo confundida a su alrededor.

-estoy muerta? -pregunto con voz pastosa.

-de puro milagro, no -le dijo Jasper, sonriéndole, mientras Damon soltaba una carcajada altanera -como te sientes? -la ayudo a incorporarse.

-débil… -le dijo, tapándose la cara -no…no recuerdo…

-que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? -inquirió Damon.

-que chocaste conmigo y… -frunció el entrecejo -te acercaste…

-Maryam! Gracias a Dios! -el grito de Amelia la dejo aturdida -ten tómatela toda…no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar. -Maryam le sonrío tranquilizadoramente y Damon suspiro aliviado, aunque no sabia por que.

-bueno, ya que mis labores de salvavidas se acabaron, me voy -se puso de pie, Maryam lo siguió con la vista, tenia un vago recuerdo de la imagen de sus ojos grises muy cerca y un sabor mentolado en los labios que no era de ella, además de una sensación de dolor o ardor en su entrada. -nos veremos luego, Maryam -le soltó una risita cínica y se alejo con un andar elegante, dejándola con una sensación de vacío, como al irse el, se fuese una parte de ella.

**_Algún review para este capitulo?_**

**_Ay por Dios! Si vieran como termine después de que escribí ese lemon…y mucho mas cuando lo traspase jaja, que cosas, que cosas!_**

**_Haha_**

**_Espero que se orgasmeen tan padre como yo lo hice, por que, por Dios, nadie puede resistirse a Damon Salvatore, ni a sus ojos, ni a su pelo, ni a su pecho, mucho menos a sus labios y creo que MUCHO MENOS a su miembro y quizá a una que otra mordida *baba* ok, ya me pase de nuevo, jaja_**

**_Gracias por compartir con nosotros esta historia tan pervertida ^^ por lo que nos indica a Lore y a mi que no somos las únicas obsesionadas con eso xD haha_**

**_Dejen un review! Por favor! Anímenos a continuar con esto_**

**_esperen proximamente un concurso entre Arlise-Mayaya, Layla lOve y yo de un song fic con la cancion de "El malo" de aventura_**

**_Besos y mordidas_**

**_Ero-Sensei_**

**_*no se si te quepa un anillo o algo asi, pero todo sucedio por las locuras de Lore y de Layla -.- jaja. pero bueno, si cabe...aush! xD_**


End file.
